Parce que la fin n'est que le commencement
by Ananke Jones
Summary: Il meurt enfin, après des millénaires de lutte, de rencontres, de guerres, d'amours et de découvertes. Tout ce qu'il espère c'est le retrouver de l'autre côté. OS. Slash. Jack/Ianto.Spoilers DW saison 3, TW saison 2.


**Parce que la fin n'est que le commencement….**

Disclaimer : Torchwood et Doctor Who appartiennent à Russell T Davies et la BBC.

Rating : T

Pairing : Jack/Ianto

Notes : Spoilers DW saison 3, TW saison 2.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La voix du Docteur se fait plus basse, son image s'efface doucement. Le visage de sa petite nonette féline disparait dans l'ombre. La nuit tombe sous ses paupières. Enfin, c'est enfin fini. Des millions, des milliards d'années, des millions d'expériences, d'amitiés, d'amours, de haines, de combats. Une vie humaine étendue presqu'à l'infini. Il n'a pas peur, il est d'un calme absolu. Il a rempli sa mission, transmis le message. Il a été surpris de reconnaitre instantanément Martha. L'incroyable, la fabuleuse Martha Jones, la femme qui avait sauvé un monde mort depuis si longtemps. Chère Martha… Jones… Jones, comme Lui. Il ne l'a jamais oublié, jamais son visage ne s'est effacé, ni cet amour qu'ils ont partagé. Si important… si parfait. C'était son printemps. C'était une époque difficile, dangereuse, pleine de combats et de fureur mais c'était la plus belle parce qu'il était à ses côtés.

Il part, il dérive. Léger et libre. Loin du corps de monstre prisonnier dans son bocal. Loin de cette nouvelle Terre si semblable et si différente de la vraie.

Il se souvient soudain de Maya, la jolie fille à la peau couleur lavande. Cette fille de la constellation d'Orphée et du soixantième septième siècle. Il avait voulu se lier à elle et elle avait refusé. Il pensait lui faire plaisir avec sa demande. Il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois.

-Tu as déjà lié ton âme Jack. Il n'existe qu'une seule personne pour te compléter parfaitement et cet être parfait, ce n'est pas moi. Je le regrette mais c'est comme ça.

Elle n'avait pas été triste ou peinée. Elle lui avait expliqué que si les mariages n'existaient pratiquement pas parmi son peuple s'était pour cette raison. L'attente de la personne parfaite, de l'autre moitié de l'âme. Il lui avait dit qu'ils devaient être bien tristes alors, d'être seuls toute leur vie. Maya avait levé vers lui de grands yeux dorés remplis de sagesse.

-Mais Jack, on trouve toujours même s'il faut attendre de s'aventurer de l'autre côté de la vie. En attendant, rien ne nous empêche de passer du bon temps avec de plaisantes personnes.

Leur liaison avait duré une petite trentaine d'années et ils n'avaient plus jamais abordé le sujet.

M'attends-tu mon amour ? Ce fut sa dernière pensée dans son corps devenu monstrueux. Allait-il bien vouloir de Face de Boe ? Allait-il le retrouver ? Y avait-il quelque chose après ? Quel Paradis ou quel Néant ? Ou un Enfer peut-être ? Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre mais pas en tout cas à retrouver ses mains. Ses mains, son corps d'humain et son visage. Il ne savait pas où il était mais instinctivement il porta ses mains à son visage. Une peau lisse et presque douce. Un visage jeune. Un visage qui était resté jeune pendant des siècles alors que ceux qu'il aimait vieillissaient et mouraient. Le visage de celui qui s'appelait Jack Harkness. Un miroir apparut soudain devant lui, il sursauta. Il était bien mort pourtant, non ? Son visage, si jeune, il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Depuis combien de siècles n'avait-il pas versé de vrais larmes. Il souriait aussi.

-Mais oui, tu es charmant Jack, plus charmant encore que lors de notre rencontre, lui dit une voix douce.

Avec cet accent chantant qu'on en trouve que sur la cinquième planète du système planétaire Orphea Major. Une planète à deux lunes rouges et aux hautes montagnes de glace. Cette voix, la voix de Maya l'Eveillée. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien donc. Elle était là, aussi belle que la première fois qu'il l'avait croisée dans ce casino interstellaire sur la plus petite lune de sa planète. Sa peau lavande voilée de transparence nacrée et sa courte chevelure blonde ébouriffée. C'était bien elle.

-Maya ?

-C'est bien moi, Jack.

-Je suis… je suis… mort ?

-Oui Jack, tu es mort et en mourant tu as accompli un miracle, tu as libéré les prisonniers de la circulation. Une dernière fois le grand Jack Harkness a sauvé l'Humanité. C'est très bien, je suis très fière de toi.

Ses yeux dorés scintillaient.

-Et je gagne quoi ? Le Paradis avec les angelots dodus, le grand Ordonnateur Tentaculaire ou les forêts des chasses éternelles ?

-C'est à la fois plus simple et plus compliqué, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu le demanderas, j'étais simplement le comité d'accueil, au plaisir de te revoir cher Jack, répondit-elle mutine avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'enfuir dans la brume où passaient des ombres.

Il suivit des yeux ses voiles scintillants. Il était seul à nouveau dans ce brouillard étrange.

-Maya ! Bordel…

-Langage, Jack…intervint une voix amusée juste derrière lui.

Très lentement il se retourna en fermant les yeux parce qu'il avait peur soudain que cette voix ne soit pas la sienne. Sa voix à Lui. C'était bien lui, tel qu'il l'avait vu la toute première fois. La même jeunesse, les mêmes vêtements. La même moue un peu boudeuse, les grands yeux timides bordés de longs cils de fille et l'air décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

-Ianto, cariad, murmura-t-il en tendant la main vers le visage de celui qu'il avait tant aimé et qui avait emporté en mourant un gros morceau de son cœur.

Le gallois s'empara de cette main pour y poser très doucement ses lèvres.

-Bienvenue Jack. Je t'ai attendu longtemps, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire.

Jack se rapprocha à toucher le corps de son amour retrouvé. Le corps, les corps étaient réels, tangibles. Ses lèvres se collèrent naturellement à celles du gallois. C'était si bon, si doux, si chaud. C'était si vrai. Les bras de Ianto Jones se refermèrent sur lui dans une étreinte tendre et farouche. Leur baiser dura un long moment, une longue étincelle d'éternité.

-Ian, Ian, Ian murmurait-il en une douce litanie dans le cou de son amour. Il avait l'impression de fondre de bonheur, de se liquéfier dans la béatitude du moment.

Ianto souriait dans le cou de Jack.

-Est-ce pour toujours nous deux cette fois ? demanda-t-il.

-Si tu le veux autant que moi alors oui Jack, c'est pour toujours.

-Oui Ian, murmura-t-il le serrant contre lui. Nous, dans la brume, l'un contre l'autre, une délicieuse définition de l'éternité.

-Non pas ici mais où tu voudras, quand tu voudras. Le temps et l'espace n'existent plus. Les frontières sont abolies, toutes même celles de l'imagination. Il suffit de le vouloir.

Jack ferma les yeux. Il savait où aller. Le seul endroit où il avait toujours voulu emmener Ianto sans jamais pouvoir le faire. Quand il les rouvrit, Ianto toujours serré contre lui, le soleil d'Eridani se levait sur la pointe de Boeshane faisant scintiller l'océan.

-Magnifique endroit…

-La pointe de Boeshane, là où j'ai grandi, j'ai toujours rêvé de me baigner avec toi dans cet océan.

-Alors allons-y Jack, répondit Ianto en l'entrainant vers l'eau translucide.

Jack le suivit en souriant avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était totalement nu.

-Ianto ! Comment ?

-Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre Jack mais nous avons le temps.

Deux amoureux nus sous le soleil d'Eridani s'aspergeaient d'eau en riant. Jack trouva que c'était un début parfait pour une éternité réussie.

**FIN**


End file.
